


Remember? No.

by wyomingnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Office Supplies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-03
Updated: 2005-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy doesn't remember Blaise from Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember? No.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rikibeth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rikibeth).



~*~

Percy doesn't remember Blaise from Hogwarts. He recalls a Slytherin by the name of Zabini. But that dark boy in the same year as his youngest brother couldn't possibly be the same person as the man kneeling over him, carefully drawing on his chest with a lime green Sharpie. That quiet boy only notable for his not being a Malfoy crony simply cannot be the man who routinely waylays him in the storage closet at work, growling obscenities in his ear while he fucks him hard up against the shelves.

But then again, Percy realizes, even if Blaise recalled Percy from Hogwarts1, he couldn't possibly reconcile the memory of that stuffy, uptight prat with the wanton, depraved slut Percy becomes when Blaise looks at him and holds up a chain of linked paperclips.

 

 

1 \- He doesn't. All prefects had been invisible to Blaise.2

2 \- Yes, even Malfoy.


End file.
